One of the more prevalent commercial aspects of the Internet is that an information distributor may push corresponding information (such as sales promotion advertising and an activity notice) to a user group through various channels. For example, information push is performed through a wired communication network or a wireless communication network such as a mobile phone.
No matter whether the information push is performed by adopting a wired communication network or a wireless communication network, a push server can only ensure that information is effectively pushed to a corresponding user, but cannot ensure whether the corresponding user needs the pushed information or whether it is convenient for the user to use the pushed information. For example, a user is in city A, but receives pushed information of a promotion activity of a supermarket in city B on the same day. Thus, the pushed information is completely useless for the pushed user in city A. For another example, free recreational and sports activities are held in city A, but at this time, a user who resides in city A is on a business trip in city B. Again, the pushed information of the recreational and sports activities is completely useless for the pushed user who is on a business trip in city B. The existing information push service has proven to be inefficient, high in cost, and inaccurate.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an information push, receiving and exchanging method, a server, a client device and an information exchanging apparatus that may implement accurate and efficient push.